


Artemis’s journey

by Drakenlord



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Fighting, Gen, Magic, battles, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakenlord/pseuds/Drakenlord
Summary: A young girl assasin  finds a dragon and bonds with it, revealing her magic.Thank you for reading this, I hope you like it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks.

Hunters©️

March 31, 2018

\--PART ONE--

_ Scrape _ _ scrape,  _ a mouse’s claws hit the cobblestone as I watched it run. I sat there reading a stolen diary. 

_ There at the beach with my young daughter, I watched the waves rise and fall, and my daughter play. Then I saw it, a small boat slowly coming. When it was on the beach I walked over, there on the boat was a young girl. The bruised and bloody girl was unconscious. She looked just the age of Adelia, eight years old possibly. Adelia came over and grabbed the girl's hand. She smiled and the girl awoke, my daughter said “Will you be my friend?” and the girl said “what”. I brought the girl over to the village where I would watch her grow. Her name was Artemis. She was adopted that very day. _

Thinking of diaries made me take out my own. I opened the diary and then wrote down a thought. 

_ Dragon _ s  _ used to rule the world, they were the most important creature that walked the earth. Now they are almost non-existent. I used to have… _

“Artemis get over here there is work to be done!” It was the shopkeeper. I ran over. The shop smelled musty, as always all the pots and pans were dirty.   

“Clean up, I have to go, and give me the book, it doesn't belong to you,” the shopkeeper told me. I started cleaning, why was it that everyone in Bridge Tower never cleaned up I thought I could never get used to it. Then the shop bell rang.   

“Anybody home?” It was Adelia 

“Hi”, I said. 

She walked up to me. 

“You should come to the festival,” Adelia told me.

“I can't I have to clean up,” I said.

“No you don’t,” she said. I left thinking about the dirty pots. 

We walked downtown past the old, broken, castle wall. The wall was getting lower and lower each day. Down Market Street and past the baker's house. The baker used a special glaze on their bread, rosemary and honey, we could smell it. I dropped a coin in the baker’s jar and grabbed a piece of bread. Adelia and I split it up and ate it. Then we walked through Alise Way, I could hear the music. Alise was one of my favorite names. When we got to the festival the aromas of fruits and foods filled the air.    

The party went on and on.  At high moon, we went home.

“Bye, Artemis” Adelia shouted at me.

“Bye”, I shouted back.

When I got home my step-mom got mad 

“YOU'RE LATE!” She yelled.

I rolled my eyes and went to my room. My stepmom hates me. I layed down and immediately fell asleep. The next morning I was at the shop bright and early. The shopkeeper was angry with me, but I had to be able to have freedom.

“I am not a slave”, I told him.

“Go back to wo--”, his sentence was cut off with a sudden  BOOM CRACK  and everything exploded. What was happening!

“Take cover”, I screamed. I ran under what was left of the roof. What was going on? The ground shook, like a quake. Then silence. It was over.

Everyone met in the square. There was a big argument. They spoke in the old language. I was the only one who could understand them. Then we decided all the children will leave for the forest to be safe. 

The journey would be long. I went home to pack my bag. I did not understand what had happened, nobody had access to bombs they had all been destroyed. I went into my drawer and pulled out an old document. It stated that all bombs were to be given to Commander Tono of the Wolf Hunters. I hid the document again. I was not scared but I knew other people would be. When I finished my packing, I went to Adelia’s house. When I got there, Adelia was ready to go. I could tell that she was nervous, but she was trying to hide it.  We left without speaking and we did not talk for awhile.

The dust from the road got in my throat, we stopped to drink some water.

Then Adelia asked,  “What happened to your real parents?”  

I never thought about my parents. She knew that, so why was she asking.

“Well… like how did you become an orphan?” she stuttered.  

“Why ask now? This journey is already hard enough” I sighed. I wish she had not brought it up.

“Well, how?”, she asked.

“A long time ago we needed more soldiers. The war was a war that we would never win. My father went to become a soldier. That left me and my mom alone. My mom worked so hard...”  I was having trouble finishing my story. Or at least looked like I was.

“What happened?” Adelia asked.

“She worked and worked but never had enough food for both of us. But that did not kill her. It was the letter from the army telling us my dad was dead. My mom went to a doctor, but…” I sighed, “I never saw her again. I got so angry. Then I left my village, but I was caught by…”

“By who, caught by who”?

“Never mind”. I looked down at my feet then I grabbed my pack and walked away.  

After two hours of walking, we arrived at a farm. “It’s practically falling apart,” Adelia laughed.  I glared at her  “It will do” I said,  “for now” and I went inside. It was pretty bad but there were two beds and plenty of food in the cellar. I sat down on one of the beds. It was uncomfortable. I coughed. It was really dusty. 

Adelia came in to say, “It’s not so bad”.

“It’s late; we should go to sleep,” I told her.

Adelia got in bed where she fell asleep instantly. I stayed awake and I wished I was home. But not the home the home I just left, I missed my small village. I fell asleep. Next morning I made breakfast. We ate fast. Both of us wanted to explore, so we got everything ready. We both loved adventure, but I was more scared about it then she was. When we left, it was cold and foggy. We went all through the forest.  We stopped when we saw the slave mines.

“I personally don’t want to be a slave, again”. I mumbled. 

“What?” she asked.

“Never mind” I replied.

“It’s about time for lunch”, Adelia told me.

We started heading back to the farm, our new home. It started to rain, so we had to run. We arrived soaking wet. We were cold, and wet, and hungry. A hot lunch of soup and buttered toast warmed us up from the inside. We wrapped ourselves in the blankets from our beds and fell sound asleep. 

Too soon after we fell asleep, the now familiar and unwelcome noises of the strange explosions woke us up. From a distance, it sounded like many drums beating all in a rhythmic tune. But they were growing louder. We were scared! Me most of all. I knew those explosions now. They were getting closer! We knew we had to hide and protect ourselves. “Get under your bed, quick!” I screamed. And my reflexes kicked in. I rolled to the side, fell off the bed. Then I rolled under the bed.

Adelia jumped down and rolled under her bed. I could see Adelia staring at me. The first bomb broke through the roof! Brick dust and soot filled the air. It seemed the clouds had filled the room. The rhythmic beating was now just a crack - crack - crack and a dull thud away in the distance. It was silent, except for the sounds of brick dust and small crumbs of bricks settling on the floor around us. tshhhhh tshhhhh kkkk,kkkkk tshhhhh. And after that, it was completely silent.

Adelia whispered, “I think it’s over. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. But I prefer a rain-shower over a bomb-shower.” I said laughing nervously.

I decided it would be safer to wait for the new war to end if we were out at sea. I told Adelia about my Mom’s little sailboat. “My Mom used to sail on the river to Bridgetower to catch fish”, I explained. “She kept her boat on a dock at Savage Beach, near the mouth of Clay’s River. It must still be there.” I tried to sound reassuring. “Anyway, we would make a much smaller target out on the Savage Ocean. And if we have to, we can sail to Lone Islands for shelter and water”.

 

By now it was getting dark and we knew it would be safer to travel at night. Adelia thought she knew where the owners of the house might have left an oil lantern. I hoped they had extra oil. And matches. It was going to be a long walk, but we should get to the boat just before the sun came up. Adelia came back with an oil lantern, extra oil, and one box of matches. We grabbed some apples, fresh water, and cans of beans and salt pork. We knew we would need this later. We set off with our oil lantern glowing dimly in the night. The landscape was broken up by the bombs dropping,  so we stumbled along.

 

The journey took us about six hours. We could hear the ocean about thirty minutes before we got there. It was reassuring to hear the surf. It reminded me of my mother and father. They loved the sea, I loved it too. We had traveled in the right direction, which was a relief.  As we got down to the beach, we could see my Mom’s boat was still there and in perfect condition. I had helped rigged the boat so many times that I knew it by heart. In another thirty  minutes, we cast off.

The ocean was calm. Ahead of us, we could see the sun rising. Behind us, the moon was going to the mountains. I could tell there was an incoming storm. Above the sun, the clouds started forming. The wind was blowing a little harder, and the sea was choppy. I did not tell Adelia what I knew was coming. I had been in a storm before, it was not enjoyable.  I did not want her to be afraid. I decided to distract her. 

“Adelia? Would you please try to make some breakfast for us?” I tried to sound cheerful and confident. The confident part was genuine, but for me, it was hard to be cheerful.

“Sure. Do you want beans and salt pork, or salt pork and beans?”, she joked.

“I’ll just have some beans and salt pork,” I laughed. Or I tried to laugh.

While Adelia was busy, I noticed a big ship far on the horizon. It seemed to be moving very fast, sailing with the wind filling its sails. It was moving so fast it looked like it must have a motor, but that did not make any sense, all of the motors were gone after the war. Or maybe there were a few left if there were more bombs who knows what could be out there. Within minutes, it was almost crashing into us. That’s when I knew it was a slave ship and we were about to be captured and sold as slaves. My worst nightmare, come true, again


	2. Art 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m readin this as I post it, but I’ll try to start being ahead.  
> Love, b

From the ship’s decks, I heard a booming man’s voice: “Lift the boat up out of the water and bring them onboard!” he commanded. Suddenly two clamps grabbed the ends of the boat.  crrrrreee cccc. “Oh no,” I said, my voice quavering “this is a slave ship” a rough hand grabbed me and pulled me on the deck. “These will be valuable slaves for us,” the man said. “Put them here,” said another. I looked at his face, oh no. It was him, the same person who captured me before. Vigo Athelia. They tied our hands to our feet with a short room in between and tied our bonds to the mast. The ropes were rough and unforgiving. They cut me.  I knew that if I struggled they would beat me but Adelia did not know, she struggled against her bonds “Let us go you pirates!” She screamed. One of the slavers stepped forward with a whip. 

“Wait,” I said. 

The man turned to me and unleashed his whip. Like a snake, it struck me. Three lashings later, he stopped. By that time I was bleeding a lot. They loosened the bonds, but not out of kindness. They did not want us losing limbs, then we would be useless. Adelia hobbled over to me, she tore the sleeve of her shirt off. It was damp from the waves. She tended to my wounds. “Why did you do that?” She asked.  

“You would not be able to survive them”

“Of course I could”

“No you could not, if you cry out they beat you more”

“What? How do you now?” 

“Because… because I know Vigo Athelia,”

“How do you know this Vigo?”

“Because I was his slave, six years ago”

Adelia looked at me, with disbelief.

“You lied to me,” she said.

“No, I just never told you anything. And you never asked. You should've noticed”

“I should have noticed?! How is this my fault”

“Shut up!” it was the man who beat me. “unless you want another beating” he walked closer.

“Now now, Borsa, we would not want to hurt our new guests” it was Vigo.

“I swear, I’ll kill you” I screamed. He grabbed my neck and raised me up.

“You are feisty. wait, I remember you. You are that escaped slave. HA HA HA! Welcome back.”

He dropped me and walked away. I was having trouble catching my breath. There was lots of smoke, then I saw it. Selerach Isclos, or in the common tongue “the slave islands”.

“questiras embre,” I said.

“What?” Adelia asked.

“It’s quintish. It means holy shit.”

Selerach Isclos, better known as the slave islands, are the nastiest islands in the entire realm. They are full of smog and smoke and trash. Many people simply refer to them as the trash islands. They don't realize how right they are. As Adelia and I looked at the looming islands we felt a sense of rising doom. Even though this was my second time seeing these islands, I was still terrified. On these islands very few people survive. If you don't escape, and you turn old then they will kill you for you have no further uses. There was also a high likelihood that Adelia and I would be separated. We were lucky because we were put in the same cell. What was not good was we would have to mine the  coal. On this island, there was an overabundance of coal. Thus they sent slaves into mines. The mines were filthy. Then when the slaves were sent to their cages, they underwater pipes. The pipes constantly leaked icy water on to the slaves. That was where we were going. The huge black-sailed ship docked. We were thrown off the ship.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you want it posted a chapter a week? Or all at once until like chapter ten, which is all that’s done now?


End file.
